SMILE YOU DONT CRY HOPE! (WITH KITTEN DOLL) CHAPTER1
by SakuraEstheim38
Summary: Permisi Minna-san Perkenalkan nama saya Sakura Estheim Ini baru Fiction pertamaku. ceritanya Hope Estheim FF-XIII Gomene kalau ceritanya gak nyambung #Plaaak aduuhhh! Ceritanya tentang prihatin deh sesama manusia Sudah dulu ya perkenalannya SELAMAT MEMBACA!


Hope Estheim, Dialah anak Yatim Piatu Berumur 14 tahun yang hidup sendirian ditinggal oleh ibunya karena kecelakaan di jalan raya. Inilah Bagian dari hidupnya. tinggal disebuah apartemen mewah dalam keadaan sunyi, tanpa teman. dia berharap untuk mempunyai sebuah teman.

Ting... Tong... Bunyi Bel di Apartemennya berbunyi...

Lalu Hope Membuka pintunya. dan ia melihat gadis bermata hijau dan berambut merah terang. Si Vanille.

"Hooppeee!. aku membawakan sebuah coklat panas untukmu. kau sendirian ya?" Ujar si Vannile dengan senyuman yang manis itu.

"tidak, aku tidak sendirian vannile-chan. *minum coklat panas* aku hanya bosan... :(" Kata Hope dengan wajahnya yang cemberut itu

"ayolah... jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil. kau ini sudah dewasa... " (Vanille)

_Hope tidak menjawab._

"hope... ini aku bawa hadiah untukmu. sebuah boneka kucing. anggap saja ini kenangan dariku... " (Vanille)

"apa..? memangnya aku ini cewek?! *mengambil boneka kucing*" omel si hope kepada Vanille

"dengar hope... ini bukan boneka kucing biasa, tapi ini boneka untuk membuat dirimu tidak kesepian" (Vanille)

"benarkah..? O_O" hope tidak percaya.

"ukhhh kamu ini, ya tentu saja! -_-" (Vanille)

"ya sudahlah aku mau boneka darimu itu... " kata hope dengan wajahnya cemberut dan merah padam

"nah gitu! kita kan teman... harus bersyukur dong! :P kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu ya... daahh *melambaikan tangan dan keluar dari kamar hope" (Vanille)

Hope hanya menerima hadiah yang diberikan vanille, tetapi hope tidak menyukai boneka kucing itu dan melemparkannya ke sofa. dan ia langsung menuju kamar tidurnya. Meskipun hope merasa terhibur, tetapi ia masih sedih karena ingat akan kejadian buruk oleh ibunya. Hope hanya bisa menangis saat menonton tv atau tidur siang.

**HOPE POV**

**Ibu, aku sangat menyayangimu. aku berjanji aku akan menjadi orang yang dewasa. bukan anak kecil lagi. doakan aku ibu, agar aku bisa bahagia sekarang sampai masa depan nanti...**

**END OF HOPE POV**

Keesokan harinya...

"hoamppphhh... ngantuk... sepertinya aku kemalaman saat main ps2." kata hope dengan wajah ngantuknya

Saat Hope Keluar dari kamarnya, ia melihat semua ruangan apartemennya bersih, rapi, dan enak dilihat. padahal dia tidak bersih-bersih sejak kemarin. Hope terkejut melihat itu.

Syuuuurrrr... Syuuuurrrrr...!

Hope mendengar ada suara aliran air. Tiba-tiba, ia melihat seorang gadis cantik sedang membersihkan kamar mandinya.

"heyy! siapa disana?, ada orang?" Teriaklah hope sekeras mungkin.

"eh? kau siapa" si gadis itu menatap hope dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam.

Dan si gadis itu memiliki telinga kucing, dan wajahnya yang imut dan bermata emerald... Hope langsung menutup mukanya yang memerah itu.

"kau s. ? OnO" (Hope)

"gomenenasai, gomene... maafkan aku. namaku Neko.. aku adalah sebuah boneka kucing itu. kau siapa?" (Neko)

"a.. .ak..kku H..hhh..hope... -/- aku kira kau penyusup.. tunggu sebentar, kau bilang boneka. a aapa?! jadi kau boneka kucing dari Vanille?" (Hope)

"Vanille?, siapa itu?, " (Neko)

"kau tidak tahu Vanille?, dia yang mengantar dirimu kesini!" (Hope)

"ooo jadi dia yang mengantarku. ternyata namanya lucu juga... ^/^" (Neko)

"jadi, APAAA TUJUANMU KESINI?! T^T" Marahlah si Hope kepada neko

"tujuanku adalah menghilangkan rasa takut dan rasa melancholy yang ada di hatimu. *Menyentuh dada Hope dengan telunjuk kanan*"

_hope terdiam..._

"jangan sedih hope. aku akan membantumu... *Peluk Hope* "

"O/n/O terimakasih Neko..." (Hope)

_neko hanya tersenyum_

Neko merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghibur hope. dan ia pergi bersama hope ke FANTASY LAND. yaitu tempat pasar malam tetapi pada siang hari. neko ditakdirkan sebagai kakak angkat untuk mengasuh hope karena perintah arwah ibunya (Nora Estheim).

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
